christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Benin
|conventional_long_name = Republic of Benin |common_name = Benin |image_flag = Flag of Benin.svg |image_coat = Arms of Benin.svg |image_map = Location Benin AU Africa.svg |alt_map = Location of Benin within the African Union. |map_caption = |national_motto = "Fraternité, Justice, Travail" (French) "Fraternity, Justice, Labour" |national_anthem = L'Aube Nouvelle (French) The Dawn of a New Day |official_languages = French |languages_type = Vernacular |languages = Fon, Yoruba |demonym = Beninese; Beninois |ethnic_groups = Fon 39.2% Adja 15.2% Yoruba 12.3% Bariba 9.2% Peulh 7% Ottamari 6.1% Yoa-Lokpa 4% Dendi 2.5% other 1.6% unspecified 2.9% |ethnic_groups_year = 2002 |capital = Porto-Novo1 |largest_city = Cotonou |government_type = Multiparty democracy |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Patrice Talon |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Lionel Zinsou |legislature = National Assembly |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = from France |established_date1 = August 1, 1960 |area_rank = 101st |area_km2 = 112,622 |area_sq_mi = 43,484 |percent_water = 0.02% |population_estimate = 9,598,787 |population_estimate_rank = 89th |population_estimate_year = 2012 |population_census = 8,500,500 |population_census_year = 2002 |population_density_km2 = 78.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 202.2 |population_density_rank = 120th |GDP_PPP = $14.683 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2011 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $1,481 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $7.306 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2011 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $736 |Gini = 36.5 |Gini_ref = |Gini_year = 2003 |HDI = 0.427 |HDI_change = decrease |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 167th |HDI_year = 2011 |currency = West African CFA franc |currency_code = XOF |time_zone = WAT |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = not observed |utc_offset_DST = +1 |drives_on = right |cctld = .bj |calling_code = 229 |footnote1 = Cotonou is the seat of government. |footnote2 = Estimates for this country take into account the effects of excess mortality due to AIDS; this can result in lower life expectancy, higher infant mortality and death rates, lower population and growth rates, and changes in the distribution of population by age and sex than would otherwise be expected. }} Benin (officially called the Republic of Benin) is a country in Africa. The capital of Benin is Porto-Novo. The seat of government is in Cotonou, the country's largest city. Most people live on the small southern coastline on the Bight of Benin.R. H. Hughes, J. S. Hughes. A directory of African wetlands, p. 301. IUCN, 1992. The official language of Benin is French. Languages such as Fon and Yoruba are commonly spoken. The largest religious group in Benin is Roman Catholicism. This is followed closely by Islam, Vodun, and Protestantism. Benin is a member of the United Nations, the African Union, the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation, the Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries, South Atlantic Peace and Cooperation Zone, La Francophonie, the Community of Sahel-Saharan States, the African Petroleum Producers Association and the Niger Basin Authority."Benin – International Cooperation". Nation Encyclopedia (2010-06-29). From the 17th to the 19th century, Benin was ruled by the Kingdom of Dahomey. It was called the Slave Coast from as early as the 17th century. This is because of the large number of slaves shipped to the New World. After slavery ended, France took over the country. They renamed it French Dahomey. In 1960, Dahomey gained full independence from France.Ibp Usa. Global Logistics Assessments Reports Handbook: Strategic Transportation and Customs Information for Selected Countries, p. 85. Int'l Business Publications, 2008. From 1972 to 1990 a Marxist–Leninist state called the People's Republic of Benin existed. The current Republic of Benin was formed in 1991. Geography Benin is a narrow country in west Africa. The country measures about at its widest point. It is between the Equator and the Tropic of Cancer. Benin is bordered by Togo to the west, Burkina Faso and Niger to the north, Nigeria to the east, and the Bight of Benin to the south. The highest point is Mont Sokbaro at . Reserve du W du Niger and Pendjari National Park attract tourists who want to see elephants, lions, antelopes, hippos, and monkeys."Background Note: Benin". U.S. Department of State (June 2008). Historically Benin has been a home for the endangered Painted Hunting Dog, Lycaon pictus;C. Michael Hogan. 2009. [http://globaltwitcher.auderis.se/artspec_information.asp?thingid=35993 Painted Hunting Dog: Lycaon pictus, GlobalTwitcher.com, ed. N. Stromberg] Benin's climate is hot and humid. Yearly rainfall in the coastal area averages 1300 mm or about 51 inches. Benin has two rainy and two dry seasons per year. The main rainy season is from April to late July, with a shorter less strong rainy period from late September to November. The main dry season is from December to April, with a short cooler dry season from late July to early September. In Cotonou, the average maximum temperature is ; the minimum is . Departments Benin is divided into 12 Departments. Then it is divided into 77 communes. #Alibori #Atakora #Atlantique #Borgou #Collines #Donga #Kouffo #Littoral #Mono #Ouémé #Plateau #Zou Culture Arts Beninese literature had a strong oral tradition long before French became the main language. Felix Couchoro wrote the first Beninese novel, L'Esclave in 1929. Singer Angélique Kidjo and actor Djimon Hounsou were both born in Cotonou, Benin. Composer Wally Badarou and singer Gnonnas Pedro are also from Benin. Religion In the 2010 census, 27.2% of the population of Benin were Christian, 24.4% were Muslim, 17.3% practiced Vodun, 6% other traditional local religious groups, 1.9% other religious groups, and 6.5% have no religious affiliation.International Religious Freedom Report 2007: Benin. United States Bureau of Democracy, Human Rights and Labor (September 14, 2007). This article incorporates text from this source, which is in the public domain. Education The literacy rate in Benin is one of the lowest in the world. In 2002 it was said to be 34.7%.Literacy. Cia.gov. Retrieved on 2012-08-15. At one time the education system was not free. Cuisine Beninese cuisine is known in Africa for its exotic ingredients and flavorful dishes. Beninese cuisine has lots of fresh meals with a variety of sauces. In southern Benin cuisine, the most common ingredient is corn. It is often used to prepare dough which is mainly eaten with peanut- or tomato-based sauces. Fish and chicken are the most common meats used in southern Beninese cuisine however Beef, goat, and bush rat are also eaten. The main food in northern Benin is yams. The northern provinces use beef and pork meat which is fried in palm or peanut oil or cooked in sauces. Cheese is used in some dishes. Couscous, rice, and beans are commonly eaten, along with fruits such as mangoes, oranges, avocados, bananas, kiwi fruit, and pineapples."Beninese Cuisine." Wikia Recipes Wiki. Accessed June 2011. Meat is usually expensive. Meals are usually light on meat and generous on vegetable fat. Smoked fish is commonly prepared in Benin. Many people have outdoor mud stoves for cooking. References Other websites * * Category:Benin Category:French-speaking countries Category:Least developed countries Category:Members of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation Category:1960 establishments in Africa